Meet Again
by Harrj Sapphire
Summary: Bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang di cintainya sedari kecil, Naruto tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat dirinya akan kembali ke Konoha setelah latihan di luar desa selama tiga tahun. Naruto menerka-nerka apakah gadis yang di cintainya sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan pintar. Meet again with Sakura. /semi-Canon/little bit OOC/DLDR/RnR


_**See you again, one thing that I've been waiting for.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Again<strong>

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship

**Rating **: T

**Pairing** : Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

_Bertemu kembali dengan gadis yang di cintainya sedari kecil, Naruto tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat dirinya akan kembali ke Konoha setelah latihan di luar desa selama tiga tahun. Naruto menerka-nerka apakah gadis yang di cintainya sudah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan pintar. Meet again with Sakura._

.

.

.

.

**Warning (s)** : litte bit OOC, semi-Canon, misstypo(**s**), sulit dimengerti. Etc

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Angin musim semi bertiup perlahan. Menari- nari diatas berbagai perasaan senang para penikmatnya. Banyak memang yang menyenangkan di musim yang menandakan mekarnya kembali bunga-bunga. Akan ada berbagai festival diadakan di sudut kota, penjual-penjual makanan pun akan menjajakan macam-macam penganan segar yang khas untuk musim yang bagus ini.<p>

Angin itu pula yang membawa ia kembali, ke sini. Sepulang dari berlatih di luar desa bersama gurunya Jiraya-_sensei_ ia justru memilih untuk menyusuri berbagai _refleksi_ diri akan banyak kenangan yang terlintas di benaknya. Mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana rasanya, sekali lagi. Ah, angin begini memang selalu mengingatkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto akan masa-masa lalu.

Ingtan-ingatan tentang bagaimana ia waktu kecil dan tentang gadis merah mudah yang ia cintai dari waktu akademi dulu.

ketika langkah kaki terhenti di hadapan ayunan yang sedang bergoyang-goyang sendiri, tidak ada yang menaikinya memang. Akademi sudah sepi, kemungkinan besar jam sekolah telah usai, atau malah memang sudah jadwalnya libur musim ini. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri, seakan menemukan tempat duduk setelah lama berdiri. Entah kenapa menemukan ayunan tidak terisi membuatnya seakan benar-benar kembali.

Melangkahkan kakinya ke ayunan tua itu, ia memegang kedua tali ayunan kemudian berpindah ke papan duduk ayunan itu. Ia sedang mengecek apakah ayunan itu masih kuat atau sudah rapuh. Dirasa masih kuat, ia pun kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas papan ayunan itu.

Naruto tertawa geli pada diri sendiri ketika ia mengingat tentang dirinya dulu saat ia di jauhi oleh semua penduduk desa. Kemudian ia teringat tentang ulang tahun Sakura yang sudah terlewat empat hari, ia tidak bisa datang di acara penting Sakura karena masih berada di luar desa dan belum kembali.

Selang beberapa detik, ia putuskan untuk menarik gulungan kertas kosong dari dalam _backpack_ yang menjadi teman seperjalanannya selama latihan di luar desa. Perlahan, penanya menari. Mungkin untuk sekadar kesenangan pribadi, atau memang jiwa romantis yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia miliki, kini justru menghampiri, karena pengaruh dari _sensei_-nya yang suka menulis. Tapi yang kali ini akan menjadi hadiah sempurna untuk dia yang terus dinanti.

* * *

><p>Ayunan itu terus berayun selaras dengan gerakan kakinya yang menjadi tumpuhan tenaga untuk menggerakan-nya. Tangan pemuda itu masih setia memegang pena yang menari-nari diatas sebuah kertas kosong yang kini hampir penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan.<p>

Sudah saatnya untuk berbagi kan. Walaupun ini hadiah yang sederhana, hanya kertas yang berisi tulisan darinya.

Kemudian Naruto menggulung kertas yang dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun Sakura dan dimasukkan-nya ke dalam tas yang selalu ia bawah saat latihan di luar desa.

Naruto menatap kotak pasir yang berada di hadapannya itu, kemudian kenangan tentang gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali muncul di kepalanya.

_Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang sudah membuat hati Naruto meleleh. Gadis berciri-ciri rambut berwarna merah muda sebahu dengan mata hijau emerald itu sudah membuat Naruto jatuh hati kepadanya dari kecil hingga sekarang. Gadis yang sudah menjadi bagian dari timnya itu saat menjadi Gennin dan mungkin hingga sekarang juga._

_Mungkin gadis itu sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan hebat sekarang. Sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu dengan Sakura, Naruto sudah sangat rindu dengan pujaan hatinya itu._

Sekelebat pandangan Naruto melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sebahu melintas di depannya. Pandangan Naruto terus mengikuti arah gadis itu berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapannya, tapi gadis itu membelakanginya karena gadis itu sedang menatap ke arah gedung akademi.

Naruto, tau kalau gadis di depannya itu adalah sang pujaan hati.. Haruno Sakura. Tidak di pungkiri lagi karena gadis bersurai merah muda di Konoha hanya dia saja, hanya Sakura. Naruto tersenyum karena gadis yang akan di temuinya itu sudah di hadapannya.

Naruto bermaksud melangkahkan kakinya ke gadis itu, untuk membuat kejutan padanya. Niat itu di urungkannya saat gadis bernama Sakura itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Sakura terkejut, karena dia di akademi tidak sendirian.. ada orang lain yang mungkin tak dikenalnya atau ia lupa. Tapi hatinya merasa kalau orang di depannya itu sangat _familiar_ baginya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Rambut kuning jabrik sekarang agak panjang dan mata biru _sapphire_... sedetik kemudian mata Sakura melebar karena dia ingat dengan seseorang berciri-ciri seperti orang di depannya.

"Naruto..."

Pekik Sakura, hanya nama itu yang terlintas di benaknya saat itu.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sakura tak lupa dengan senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Ia senang karena Sakura sekarang sudah sangat cantik dan berbadan proposional.

"Apa kabar... Sakura!"

Sakura terkesiap sebentar saat mendengar suara yang dikenalnya tapi sekarang sedikit berat. "Ah, apakah kau Naruto..." Sakura tersadar dan berkata pelan.

Naruto mengernyit bingung, apakah Sakura sudah lupa dengannya.

_'Oh, shiitt penampilanku sekarang berbeda dari terakhir aku meninggalkan Konoha.' _Umpat Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau sudah lupa denganku ya..."

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan sedih Naruto, tersentak kaget. "Eh... bukan itu maksudku, kau yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu dan kau tambah err... tampan." Ucap kikuk Sakura.

Naruto tertawa lagi karena di puji oleh Sakura. Tawa yang sangat tulus.

Kemudian Naruto teringat akan hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh Sakura. Kemudian ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan gulungan kertas. Sakura bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Ini. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 ya. Maaf terlambat karena hari ini baru sampai di Konoha." Naruto memberikan gulungan kertas pada Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ketika Sakura akan membukannya Naruto mencegahnya. "Jangan di buka disini... bukalah di rumahmu saja."

Sakura hanya menurut dengan perkataan Naruto. Kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan ke arah rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Saya beri sedikit <strong>OMAKE <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat Sakura sampai di rumah. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membuka gulungan kertas yang diberi oleh Naruto tadi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

_**Dear, Haruno Sakura-chan**_

_**Maaf kalau tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahunmu kemarin. Maaf juga kalau aku hanya memberikan secarik kertas ini sebagai kadonya. Hm, mungkin kamu akan kecewa Sakura, tapi aku tidak tau akan memberikan kado apa.. karena aku tidak tau apa yang kamu sukai jadi... aku hanya memberikan ini saja.**_

Sakura terhenyak sebentar karena sempat-sempatnya Naruto mengingat hari ulang tahunnya itu. Sakura tau kalau Naruto itu sangat mencintainya... tapu dia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh ini terhadap perasaan Naruto. Ah, tapi semenjak Naruto berlatih di luar desa... akhirnya dia sadar akan perasaan nya terhadap Naruto. Dia sangat merindukan Naruto, membutuhkannya dan ingin berada di sisinya terus. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan membaca gulungan itu.

_**Kau tau Sakura-chan, saat aku berada di luar desa aku sungguh sangat merindukanmu. Aku selalu memikirkan dirimu. Ah, mungkin kalau tidak dalam latihan aku akan langsung pulang dan memelukmu Sakura-chan.. hehehe. Lupakan itu.**_

_**Sekarang aku akan ke intinya saja. Oh iya Sakura-chan.. aku sudah mengenalmu sangat lama dan selama itu perasaan cintaku padamu semakin bertambah besar dan itu membuatku seperti orang gila saja.**_

_**Saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu, aku sangat senang serta bahagia kalau kau tau.**_

_**Em.. Sakura-chan...**_

_**Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku.**_

_**From Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**PS : Jika kau menyetujuinya besok datanglah ke tempat dimana kita bertemu tadi jam sembilan pagi. Love you Sakura-chan.**_

Kemudian Sakura menutup gulungan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara bingung, senang dan entah apalah itu. Tapi Sakura tampak menyetujui perasaan cintanya terhadap Naruto. Ia pun kemudian tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

_'Aku mau jadi kekasihmu Uzumaki Naruto-kun'_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

_Krikk krikk krikk krikk_

Bagaimana fic ku yang ini? Bagus gak? Semoga bagus.

Semoga fic ini dapat diterima oleh kalian para pembaca.

**Mind to RnR**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
